


Dread Wolf Guides You

by Mochapup12



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other, The Dread Wolf Rises, solas better square the fuck up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochapup12/pseuds/Mochapup12
Summary: “Fen’Harel ma ghilana. An odd sentiment to direct at you, perhaps, but I suppose it only makes sense that the Dread Wolf guides himself.”Eilani Lavellan confronts the Dread Wolf with more than just questions.





	Dread Wolf Guides You

**Author's Note:**

> this is a drabble prompt that i first posted on my da tumblr sideblog (@ shadow-kid-cole) and am actually pretty proud of, so it's going here even though it's short. thanks to @ knightriley on tumblr for the request, which was something to do with da4, specifically the suggestion of my inquisitor confronting solas.  
> side note: eilani didn't romance him, but she's ready to crack an egg anyway lol

“I suspect you have questions.” His voice is heavy and tired, but Eilani is far beyond the point of compassion.

 

“Yes, you could say that,” she growls. A thousand things she wants to ask swirl around in her head, but her anger is fierce and sharp and doesn’t allow her the patience to give voice to any of them.

 

“This was never personal,  _ lethallan _ . I told you that before. Do not think that this brings me joy.  It is not my intent to hurt you or anyone-” It’s all he gets out before she’s swinging at him. He manages to duck, but in the next moment he feels the sharp, cold press of the point of her dagger at his throat. When he meets her eyes, they’re nearly murderous with fury. He gets the feeling that she doesn’t care that he could kill her with less effort than the flick of a finger.

 

“Then don’t,” she hisses. “You act like you don’t have a choice. But you and I both know that that’s bullshit. You don’t have to go through with this, but you’re too fucking stubborn not to. You’ll let the whole world and all of its people burn just so you can ease your own guilty conscience.” The pressure of the blade at his throat eases, and she steps back, shaking her head as angry tears gather in her eyes and her shoulders slump.  There’s a high flush in her cheeks, one that he knows only appears when she’s furious or trying not to cry.

 

He moves to speak, but she cuts him off with a surprisingly weary wave of her hand. “I know I can’t change your mind. But just - just let me say my piece. At least let me have that.” He hesitates, then nods for her to continue. After all, she always was a good leader and an even better friend. He can give her this much. “None of this will fix anything. Arlathan, the Dales, all of it is gone, Solas. You want to ruin what this world has built in an attempt to restore what we used to have, but it won’t work. There is no bringing it back. There’s only working to make the future better, and Gods but I’m trying. I’m trying so hard to use what the Inquisition has given me to make things better for our people. You could help us. We have the same fucking goal - all either of us want is to help our people, but you won’t even entertain the thought of a different way. You could give us so much, but you just… won’t. I don’t want you to be my enemy, Solas. But you’re not leaving me a choice.”

 

Solas sighs, his gaze steady and sad as he watches her, and she suddenly feels like a petulant child faced with a disappointed adult; it does nothing but make her angrier. How dare he stand there like he has nothing to answer for? Like he’s on a clear, righteous path and she’s just too stupid to see it? She grits her teeth, fingers tightening around the handle of her dagger until it hurts.

 

“There is more to this than you realize. I am sorry,  _ lethallan _ , but it is far too important to abandon.” There it is. Dismissal, worded to be kind, but stinging anyway. She glares at him and forces herself not to blink away the blur; he doesn’t deserve her tears.

 

“That’s it, then,” she says, tilting her chin up defiantly. “ _ Dirthara-ma _ ,  _ Fen’Harel.” _ She pauses, and a humorless smile cracks her face. “ _ Fen’Harel ma ghilana _ . An odd sentiment to direct at you, perhaps, but I suppose it only makes sense that the Dread Wolf guides himself.”

 

“I am sorry for hurting you, _da’len_ ,” Solas says. “But not for what I must do. You cannot stop me.”

 

She bares her teeth, and he can’t tell if it’s a grin or a snarl.

 

“I can try.”


End file.
